Sentimiento Transformado
by Amyelle.Lime
Summary: Una simple frase que puede encerrar muchos sentimientos llenos de sufrimiento y amor pueden llegar a convertirse en temores que uno no quiere afrontar. Una carta sin destino que puede ocasionar consecuencias porque escribirle a alguien el odio que se tiene no es mas que un solo sentimiento. "Porque ese Te Odio es equivalente a un Te Amo, es el mismo sentimiento transformado"


Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo solo los adapto este One-Shot que se me ocurrió en la noche

* * *

**Sentimiento Transformado**

**...**

_No amas por algo, sino a pesar de algo; _

_no amas por las virtudes, sino a pesar de los defectos._

_William Faulkner_

**_..._**

* * *

Y aquí me encontraba yo, a varios kilómetros de distancia tratando de conciliar el sueño como tantas otras veces, lagrimas bajando por mi rostro y cayendo sobre la almohada; mi vida había dado un tremendo giro después de aquel día, prácticamente me había quedado estancada en esa semana en la que estaba tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido. Miré a través de la oscuridad el techo de mi habitación, una simple habitación que se había convertido en mi guarida, una cueva que ya empezaba a asfixiarme por estar tanto tiempo encerrada y es que tampoco podía reclamar porque no tenía ganas de salir de mi habitación y las pocas veces que había salido era porque me sentía obligada, al menos quería tener una vida normal y lo intentaba pero nada resultaba.

Busqué a tientas el celular para mirar la hora, pero no fue necesario porque automáticamente se escuchó el canto de los gallos, cerré los ojos con fuerza y traté de hacer oídos sordos pero no pude, porque esos cantos anunciaban que ya eran las tres de la madrugada; hora en la que debería dormir ya, y así lo hice sofocando un sollozo con mi frazada, al fin pude cerrar los ojos y perderme en la inconsciencia.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de la hora que marcaba el reloj de pared, las diez de la mañana, _genial_ pensé, otra mañana perdida. Mis estudios estaban retrasándose porque simplemente no quería asumir lo que estaba pasando y me sentía impotente al no poder hacer algo en contra; lo único que pude hacer es levantarme y darme una buena ducha alistarme y salir de casa, de nuevo en dirección del antiguo establecimiento donde trabajaba cuando estaba con _él_.

- Sabía que ibas a venir – dijo de pronto Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras las otras chicas gritaban mi nombre – estaba diciéndoles que vendrías y aquí estas – yo reí con ganas, eran las únicas personas con las que sentía que podía reír de verdad.

- ¿Cómo estas Ali? – pregunté dando un abrazo muy fuerte, entrando detrás del mostrador para saludar a las demás chicas, ella me devolvió el abrazo y depositó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla

- Bien muy bien, ¿tú? – preguntó alejándome de ella, sonreí en respuesta y dejó que saludara a las demás

- ¿Angie, como estas? – saludé a mi otra amiga que me recibió con otro abrazo muy fuerte

- Hola Bellita – respondió dejando el dinero que estaba manejando en ese momento y luego de saludarla fui con Rose, que estaba tratando de hacerse un trenza en ese rubio cabello largo que tenia

- Sería mejor que alguien te peine – me acerqué con intención de darle un abrazo pero ella me miró tratando de intimidarme y con una sonrisa naciendo de sus labios, levante las manos indicándole que mejor no me acercaré a saludarla y ella rio

- Si tan solo supieran trenzar – suspiró dramáticamente a lo que todas reímos

- De entre todas tu eres la que nos peina y nos haces hermosas trenzas y luego estás tú Bella – dijo de pronto Alice saliendo del cuarto de depósito – trenza su cabello o de pronto se volverá loca – reí en respuesta y me acerqué a ella para peinarla

- ¿Chicas cuando un _lady's night_? – pregunté de pronto mientras cogía un mechón del cabello de Rose – necesito alcohol – todas rieron

- Yo también lo necesito – dijo de pronto Angie – ese idiota de Ben que me saca de quicio, solo estoy esperando el momento para votarlo de la casa –

- Ya deberías haberlo hecho, después de todo lo que hizo – dijo de pronto Alice sentándose en la banca más alta que había en la tienda – ese pobre hijo de la mala madre no merece que te preocupes por él – todos asentimos para confirmar lo que la pequeña decía, pero de pronto sonó un celular, Ángela lo cogió y le dio a Rosalie, mientras yo seguía peinándola, Alice se acercó a ella para echar un vistazo al mensaje que había recibido, sentí y observé como Rose se sulfuraba y votaba a un lado el aparato, ya casi terminando el peinado me alcanzó una pequeña liguilla y finalicé mi tarea, ella se levantó y empezó a caminar con toda la cara roja

- ¿Qué se cree ese idiota? – hice una mueca y me senté mirando a Rose enfurecida mientras que Alice leía el mensaje que había leído Rose

- Ese es un pobre imbécil que no vale la pena Rosie así que tranquila, ni le contestes – añadió frotando su espalda, la verdad es que no entendía que estaba pasando pero si alguien estaba metido era el ex novio de mi amiga, quien la engañó y jugó con ella

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Ángela adelantándose a mi pregunta

- Ese idiota mandó un mensaje preguntando porque Rose no contesta el celular y donde anda metida, más estúpido no puede ser – respondió Alice, enojada y con unos ojos completamente expresivos, prácticamente votaba fuego por la boca

Ahí me di cuenta que no era la única que tenía problemas de amor, cada una tenía su historia, pero la única que estaba bien era Alice, prácticamente tenía una relación de por vida con Jasper quien la trataba como una reina y se moría por ella, pero debido a un error del pasado Alice no lo perdonaba del todo pero al menos por ahora estaban bien; Ángela era asunto aparte, ella solo estaba con su marido por su hija, y según lo que nos dijo era que estaba esperando el momento de descubrir alguna mentira o algo que lo hiciera ver como el completo desgraciado que es para votarlo de su lado, al menos era consciente de lo que pasaba y Rose había sufrido tanto meses atrás al enterarse que su, en ese entonces novio, tenía esposa e hija. Cada una en su mundo y con problemas incluso más graves y más importantes que los míos, al menos lo mío era olvidar a un amor que no supo luchar por mí.

...

_Me encontraba caminando en dirección de la última cita que tendría con Edward, sonreí mientras compraba el chicle en un puesto en la plaza de la ciudad donde nací, nerviosa y con las manos temblorosas saqué del bolsillo el único dinero con el que contaba y volví a mi camino, cruzando la pista y buscándolo por todos los lugares, y no sé porque sentí que debía buscarlo por el extremo derecho de la plaza, y así lo hice, cuando a lo lejos lo vi, sentado en una banca con una polera ploma y la capucha cubriendo su rostro; mi corazón de pronto se agitó demasiado y solo opté por respirar profundo para calmar mi respiración. Me acerqué lentamente a él y el de pronto giró su rostro, sonrió y miró su reloj._

- _Puntual, diez y media – dijo de pronto, mostrándome la hora, yo sonreí primero mirando la hora de su muñeca y luego dándole un beso en la mejilla_

- _Soy puntual – solo respondí sentándome a su lado_

- _¿Qué tal el viaje? – preguntó de pronto, yo sonreí y empecé a relatarle_

- _Fue un conjunto de emociones, realmente queríamos matarnos entre todos – reímos ante mi respuesta – al final fue genial, los paisajes y la cima de la montaña, realmente valió la pena, aunque me haya malogrado la rodilla derecha –_

- _¿Y el costo del viaje? – preguntó mirándome con una sonrisa, traté de ocultar mi sonrisa y negué con la cabeza mirando en otra dirección_

- _La verdad es que al final si gastamos bastante – respondí con vergüenza _

- _Y tú me dijiste que era lo mínimo – respondió riéndose – o sea que no hubiera sobrevivido – ambos reímos durante un buen rato y luego nos quedamos callados_

- _Pero yo solo tomaba en cuenta los pasajes de ida y vuelta, si nos encargábamos de nuestras cosas y no hubiéramos alquilado los animales de carga y la cuota para la comida hubiera salido ese monto – él asintió y sonrió_

- _Me estás animando a ir – susurró_

- _Debes ir – añadí, y ahí fue que nos quedamos callados, no habiendo otro tema de conversación, solo escuchaba el sonido del agua que caía en la pileta y la gente pasaba y pasaba, decidí entonces que no debíamos alargar más el momento y no sé de donde saqué fuerzas y hablé – ¿al final me vas a decir en qué quedamos? – pregunté mirando su perfil, él giró su rostro y me observó durante varios segundos_

- _Sí, tenemos que hablar de esto – susurró – pensé que tu tenías las respuesta – añadió, en ese momento su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa y ahogue un grito de frustración_

- _Creo que la última vez que nos encontramos, dije todo lo que tenía que decirte – respondí_

- _Yo lo pensé bastante – respondió mirándome primero y luego desviando su mirada a la gente que pasaba, me sentía tan lejos de él y eso me tenía perdida – y creo que no podría soportar sufrir – negó con la cabeza y yo solo cerré los ojos ahogando un suspiro de dolor – la verdad es que esto no debe ir a mas – y fue la última estaca que hundió en mi corazón, cogí la manga de la chompa que tenía debajo de mi chaqueta y la estire de modo que cubría toda mi mano, la llevé a mi boca y traté de calmarme respirando a través de ella_

- _La verdad no sé qué decirte – respondí después de haber recuperado mi respiración normal_

- _Yo… yo no sé cómo todo esto pasó, no sé cuándo dejamos de comunicarnos, de pronto dejamos de hablar, dejamos que la distancia se apodere de todo… - y simplemente calló esperando por una respuesta, pero no podía simplemente no podía, mi respiración de nuevo falló y tuve que tratar de calmarme – no quiero volver a sufrir – añadió y suspiró, se quedó en silencio y yo también me quedé en silencio, durante un buen rato ambos no dijimos alguna palabra, incluso una chica se acercó a nosotros ofreciendo una oferta de un bar que quedaba cerca, solo asentimos un poco y luego nos dejó volviéndonos a dejar en un profundo silencio - ¿te acuerdas cuando hablábamos todas las noches, y dormíamos tarde, cuando cantábamos y hablábamos todos los días? – dijo de pronto, sonreí llena de nostalgia_

- _Todos los días, no dejábamos de hablar – reí con él – hasta que perdiste tu celular – añadí en un tono de voz más bajo_

- _¿o sea que fue mi culpa? – preguntó de pronto mirándome, yo negué con la cabeza y con una sonrisa_

- _No fue tu culpa, al menos luego de eso nos tratábamos de comunicar, pero aun así debo atribuir que con o sin el celular te alejabas de mí, te escondías y no querías saber de nadie y aun así trataba de estar contigo, hice todo lo que pude para estar contigo, pero te alejaste de mí, por eso también tantas veces te pedí que instalaras el skype para conversar, pero nada, y luego hablamos de tu aislamiento, y ya no supe que hacer después, tómalo como quieras, o mejor, no quisiera que lo tomes a mal lo que te digo, no te estoy haciendo ningún reclamo pero así sucedieron las cosas al menos desde mi perspectiva – con un nudo en mi garganta terminé mi gran discurso y volví a colocar la manga de mi chompa encima de mi boca para tratar de calmar mi respiración, el frio no ayudaba tampoco porque ya no sabía si era por la baja de presión de mi cuerpo o era el viento que estaba tan helado que hacía que mi cuerpo temblara_

- _Yo sé que en varias cosas hice mal, al menos cuando me deprimía – dijo en respuesta, hice una mueca e intenté retener las lágrimas que estaban acumulándose en mis ojos – pero el hecho que tu estés en otra ciudad y yo aquí no ayuda, y lo peor es que esto ya viene desde hace algún tiempo – lo miré de nuevo, Edward estaba con la mirada hacia el frente, y cuando sintió que lo observaba volteó a mirarme, desvié en ese momento la mirada y suspiré_

- _Entonces lo que pasó y cuando me dijiste que me querías la última vez que nos encontramos ¿era mentira? – pregunté ofendida, porque si era así, rotundamente era un completo desgraciado que había dicho todo por compromiso_

- _¿lo sientes así? – preguntó mirándome, ambos nos miramos a los ojos durante un momento y luego miré al frente, negué y agaché mi cabeza - ¿crees que todo lo que pasamos aquí o allá, todas las cosas que te dije y que tú me dijiste es mentira? – volvió a preguntar_

- _No – respondí con la completa sinceridad que sentía – todo lo sentí real, muy real – añadí, y de nuevo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de los nervios_

- _¿entonces? – preguntó mirándome de nuevo, sentí su voz atravesar mi corazón y todos mis sentidos y las lágrimas poco a poco se acumularon en mis ojos, mi respiración se volvió errática y traté de calmarme solo un poco, pero no pude_

- _Entonces porque no intentas – dije de pronto, haciendo que las palabras que nacían de mi corazón se adelantaran a mi razón, noté como mi voz se quebraba en la última palabra_

- _Porque sería mentirte y mentirme – respondió dando un suspiro cogiendo su pelo debajo de la capucha, dejé de observarlo y de nuevo me dedique a calmar mi respiración y a tratar de encontrar mi voz e intentar que saliera sin ninguna emoción - Quizás no fue el momento – dijo de pronto – o quizás no soy para ti… - _

- _Eso tú no puedes decidirlo – respondí de pronto interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo – ni tampoco yo – añadí en un susurro tratando de controlarme ante el arrebato que dije – yo también pensé lo mismo varias veces pero simplemente existía una parte de mí que no quería admitirlo, sabes, hice varias cosas que nunca antes hice, y te di todo, absolutamente todo, sin esperar nada a cambio, pero ahora que me dices todo esto…. Ya no – susurré la última frase tratando de convencerme a mí misma y al mismo tiempo tratando que él me escuchara y se diera cuenta, ambos nos quedamos callados, mirando al frente eso era todo, ahí acababa todo, ya no había nada más que decir, asi terminaría todo y me dolía, me dolía en el alma, en el corazón, sentía como mi corazón se partía en dos, sentía como miles de dagas atravesaban mi cabeza y las cuchillas afiladas traspasaban mi cuerpo, sentía la cabeza y mi cuerpo completamente adormecido, decidí que no teníamos que dilatar más el tiempo, además de que mis amigos me esperaban en el bar_

- _Ya debería de irme – dije de pronto, el me miró y luego miró su reloj_

- _Estas poniéndolo difícil – dijo de pronto mirándome de reojo_

- _Alguno de los dos tiene que hacerlo ¿no? – respondí con dureza, ya no podía seguir alargándola, primero porque no quería que me viera derrumbada y en completa pena, segundo porque me estaban esperando y como no había traído el celular conmigo seguro estaban llamándome, y tercero porque por la baja de presión y el viento me estaba congelando y mi cuerpo prácticamente convulsionaba, volvimos a quedarnos en silenció pero de repente me paré decidida a irme, él también lo hizo y se plantó delante de mi_

- _¿Te puedo dar un abrazo? – preguntó, lo miré con intensidad y asentí, ambos nos abrazamos fuerte y aspiré por última vez su aroma se alejó un poco de mí y depositó sus manos en mi cintura – no tomes mucho – dijo, yo reí ante su advertencia, me dio un par de golpes suaves en mi cadera y se alejó por completo, iba a contestarle que le importaba pero me callé_

- _Si – respondí con media sonrisa_

- _¿no quieres que te acompañé? – preguntó yo negué, no quería sufrir ante su compañía, él asintió y nos alejamos, de reojo miré como el volteaba a verme y yo seguía mi camino, de pronto sentí un vacío terrible, muy terrible en mi pecho_

_..._

- ¡BELLA! – gritó de pronto alguien en mi oído haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos, noté como Rosalie me miraba con una sonrisa y con el ceño fruncido y Ángela se reía muy fuerte – te perdimos amiga – dijo de pronto Alice, sonreí y la abracé muy fuerte

- Me debes un café – dije de pronto, tratando de sacar ese recuerdo de mi mente, y evitando preguntas

- ¡Ya! – respondió Alice, dándome una gran sonrisa – entonces vámonos a mi casa ya es hora – asentí y alistamos todas nuestras cosas

Alice se metió al baño para lavarse las manos y arreglarse el cabello y yo me dediqué a esperarla sentada con el abrigo puesto, observé como tanto Rose como Angie atendían a la gente, cosa que yo antes lo hacía porque trabajaba en lo mismo, suspiré, quería evitar a toda costa que de nuevo ese recuerdo inundara mi mente, quería sacármelo por completo de todo mi ser, quería olvidarlo por completo pero todo era en vano y cada vez me deprimía mas y mas aunque no me diera cuenta.

- De nuevo estas perdida – dijo Rose, la miré confundida y ella se acercó – ¿en qué piensas tanto? – preguntó cogiendo mi cabello

- Edward – respondí, ella hizo una mueca y suspiró – quisiera sacarlo de mi mente pero es difícil – añadí esta vez suspirando muy hondo

- Es poco tiempo aun – respondió ella dándome un abrazo – tu puedes – añadió, Alice salió del depósito y cogió sus cosas – cuídate nena – depositó un beso en mi frente y se alejó de mi para despedirse de Alice

- Cuídense chicas – dije saliendo de la tienda, Alice a mi costado trataba de sostener todas las cosas que llevaba, así que le quité su neceser y caminamos por la calle hablando de las chicas que aparecían de pronto con la ropa inadecuada o mala combinación de colores, amaba a esta Alice fashionista y amante de los zapatos.

Cogimos un taxi y en el camino hablamos de tantas cosas y a la vez nos reímos de varias caricaturas que nos gustaba ver de pequeñas, hablamos de nuestras salidas y las veces que tomamos juntas, nos dimos cuenta que en cada salida si yo iba a las reuniones Angie faltaba y si ella iba yo faltaba, decidimos que teníamos que terminar con esa maldición. Hablamos de las películas que nos gustaba y yo hable de los libros que me gustaba leer y del libro que quería conseguir a toda costa.

Amaba las conversaciones que tenía con Alice, siempre eran simples llenas de risas y anécdotas, amaba con toda mi alma a mi amiga, que sin duda era un regalo del cielo que la conociera, al igual que Rosalie, porque definitivamente no hubiera madurado sin ellas, dándome cuenta que mis problemas eran nada en comparación a los suyos y que yo también podía enseñarles algo así sea la manera en como uno puede comportarse; y es que en realidad todas aprendíamos algo de todas y eso me gustaba. Pero de pronto ya no estábamos conversando de la vida, sino que ahora me encontraba entre los brazos de mi amiga en su habitación llorando inconsolablemente, casi gritando por tanto dolor acumulado que tenía, aquel recuerdo me dejó muy afectada y ahora estaba preguntando entre llantos porque no podía quitármelo de la cabeza.

- Mírame – dijo de pronto Alice – mírame Bella – añadió al ver que no levantaba la vista, tratando de limpiar mis lágrimas no hice caso, pero ella me subió el mentón con la mano - ¿Qué es lo que esperas de un hombre que no quiso luchar por ti? ¿Qué es lo que esperas de una persona que tiene miedo de sufrir? – preguntó de pronto, un suspiro se escapó de mis labios y empezó a temblar de nuevo mi cuerpo, y las lágrimas bajaron de nuevo por mis mejillas - ¿Qué es lo que esperas de Edward? – preguntó de nuevo - ¿quieres regresar con él? – no respondí, me quedé callada sofocando mi llanto – contéstame ¿quieres regresar con él? –

- Si – respondí entre sollozos

- ¿quieres que te vuelva a llamar ovejita? ¿quieres que te diga amorcito? – yo asentí volviendo a llorar con fuerza

- Quiero tenerlo a mi lado, quiero abrazarlo y… - no pude más y volví a llorar con más fuerza - ¿Por qué tengo que sentir esto? – la miré con los ojos abiertos tratando de encontrar mi respiración, ella pasó una mano por mi espalda y la acarició - ¡ya no quiero sentir esto Ali, ya no! – ella volvió a abrazarme y seguí con mi llanto

- No digas eso – susurró tratando de calmarme – estas enamorada Bella, y es normal sentir eso – susurró

Regresé a mi casa con la mente más clara, después de haber llorado tanto por Edward, aun tenia lagrimas por él y volví a llorar mirando las fotos que tenía con él, no tuve el valor de quemarlas o votarlas, miré las dos pequeñas muñequitas que me regaló y más lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, simplemente no terminaba de llorar, vi el cuaderno en donde estaba escribiendo varias cosas y de pronto cogí el lapicero y mi mano estuvo escribiendo a la carrera una de las tantas cartas que había estado escribiendo para él, pensando en él:

_"Pensé que no tenía lagrimas para ti, pensé que nunca lloraría por ti, no fue cierto, hoy lloré por primera vez con todas mis fuerzas, me dolió el pecho y me faltó el aire. Quieren que me olvide de ti, según ellas, ella, dice que es el primer paso para afrontar lo que siento, dolor por la perdida, realmente quiero eso._

_Quisiera olvidarte, sacarte por completo de mí de la forma correcta, no saliendo ni estando con otra persona. ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir? No sé qué hacer no sé qué pensar, pensar en ti se está volviendo en un dolor de cabeza y ya no quiero estar así, pero es inevitable, espero lograr sacarte de mí pronto al menos eso es por ahora lo que quiero._

_Siempre intento sacarte de mi mente de nuevo, de ese sueño aletargado, de toda mi vida, no sé porque contigo todo es diferente y no quiero odiarte pero no puedo ¿Por qué lo haría? Quizás si te empezara a odiar porque no luchaste un poco, quizás por eso me vendría bien._

_Sabes, ya no quiero intentar nada, te amo y te odio por eso; ya no quiero sentir esto que siento, te odio por no haber luchado te odio por alejarme de ti, te odio por haberme enamorado, te odio por esos besos, te odio, te odio, pero aunque quisiera que todo lo anterior fuera verdad, un te amo lo cambiará todo ¿Por qué? Porque ese te odio es equivalente a un Te Amo, es el mismo sentimiento transformado._

_Necesito, te necesito porque quiero amarte, te necesito porque quiero hacerte feliz._

_Tuya, Bella"_

Cerré el cuaderno con fuerza y me puse mi pijama para dormir, definitivamente haber llorado me había servido de mucho, ahora sentía que todo estaba liviano, me había servido de mucho; cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por Morfeo.

…

El tiempo pasaba relativamente rápido, había retomado al menos algo de mi antigua rutina, al menos ya me levantaba con más ánimos y me ponía a estudiar. Me duchaba todas las noches y me daba unos buenos masajes en todo mi cuerpo con la crema corporal, al menos no descuidaba esa parte ya que hasta hace poco lo hacía. Mis visitas a la tienda donde Alice y Rosalie trabajaban eran continuas y nos reíamos a montones, me sentía mucho mejor era obvio y Rose lo notó diciéndome que me veía bien y que la forma de vestirme había cambiado, ella adoraba peinarme y yo con gusto me ofrecía, así que cada vez que iba a visitarlas salía con nuevo peinado.

Pero así como el tiempo pasó, las fiestas navideñas llegaron, tenía que volver a la ciudad donde nací y donde _él_ se encontraba, ante lo último, siempre me daba un ligero temor, según Alice mis temores eran infundados, pero al menos por ahora no quería encontrármelo, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría; la primera vez que me preguntaron qué haría mi respuesta fue que lloraría y realmente temía que eso sucediera así que tuve que viajar de incognito, no avisé más que a mis padres que llegaría además de decirles que no dijeran a nadie que estaría por la ciudad. Ni bien llegué a mi casa, un dolor se instaló en mi pecho, ver el mejor regalo de Edward moviéndome la cola y tratando de saltar para tumbarme hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

- Molly – susurré acariciándola y cerrando los ojos para evitar que mis lágrimas salieran

Saludé a mis padres y a mi hermana que estaban felices que estuviera ya en casa y para pasar la navidad y fin de año, mi hermano demoraría en llegar ya que todavía estaba arreglando los tramites en la universidad donde estudiaba; decidí que ya era tiempo de sacar los adornos navideños y decorar la casa que se veía desolada; me armé de valor y fingí mi sonrisa, era duro estar en la ciudad donde antiguamente alguien esperaba con ansias tu llegada y ahora nadie lo hacía.

Los días pasaron mientras adornaba toda la casa y hacia la limpieza para recibir bien el año, mi madre alocada como siempre trataba de hacer que todos hicieran algo, al final terminaba haciéndolo yo, varias veces me mojé porque tenía que limpiar las ventanas del segundo piso, y cargar el agua mientras subía por las escaleras era de locos, Demetri, mi hermano quien había llegado solo se reía y al final terminábamos mojándonos por completo, y Jane mi pequeña hermana estaba feliz que todos estuviésemos en casa, sin contar de la alegría silenciosa de mi padre que poco demostraba sus emociones.

A tres días de Navidad, decidí que sería mi día de descanso, me dedique a jugar con Molly que era una Golden bastante traviesa y muy juguetona y no se cansaba con nada; luego me acosté en el sillón de la habitación de mi hermano que quedaba en el tercer piso con libro en la mano, inmediatamente Molly se subió encima de mí y se acomodó para dormir, realmente extrañaba que hiciera eso, y contagiándome de su sueño, también me sumergí en la inconsciencia.

- ¡Bella! – dijo de pronto alguien a mi lado, no abrí los ojos pero escuché como ladraba a mi lado Molly, sonreí, oí la risa de mi hermano - ¡Bella! – volvió a llamarme me quejé y abrí mis ojos, Demetri estaba sentado en el extremo del sillón acariciando a la peluda hija que tenia

- Estaba soñando bonito – susurré estirándome - ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté molesta, volviendo a cerrar los ojos

- Mamá me dijo que te buscan, tienes que bajar – fruncí mi ceño y me estiré, haciendo que la perra se bajara del sillón

- ¿Quién? – pregunté él se encogió de hombros y se levantó haciendo una mueca

- Dice que es una tal Alice – respondió, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me levanté de inmediato, el cual fue una mala idea debido a que mi visión se oscureció por completo – creo que pasaran las fiestas aquí – añadió, me levanté y asentí, corrí a mi habitación y felizmente la encontré ordenada, sabía que Alice tenía que dormir en mi cuarto, pero no sabía a qué se refería el plural que había utilizado ¿habría venido con Rosalie? Me miré en el espejo y me arreglé los mechones que tenía en la cara, al menos estaba bien vestida, un jean y una chompa morada, sin contar que tuve que cambiarme de calzado, por unas zapatillas reemplazando las sandalias que llevaba puestas bajé despacio las gradas hasta el primer piso y observé a mi madre que me miraba de una manera rara, fruncí mi ceño y me acerqué a la sala, y me sorprendí de quien estaba parado en medio de mi casa

_Él_, era él parado en medio de mi sala mirándome atentamente, todos estos cinco meses de haber pensado en él y tratando de imaginar y recordar su rostro no le hacían justicia, su mirada estaba perdida recorriendo mi cuerpo y examinando mi rostro, vestía su chompa delgada de color plomo con rayas delgadas de color verde y un jean azul oscuro, su cabello estaba corto y aún no había dejado la manía de pasar la mano por todo su cabello cuando estaba nervioso, su rostro se había endurecido aún más y noté que su pecho y sus brazos estaban más tonificados que antes, suspiré saliendo de mi examen visual.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté con una voz monótona, sin duda uno nunca sabe cómo reaccionar frente a lo que más se teme, y es que cinco meses habían pasado y yo aún tenía la esperanza de no encontrármelo, pero al parecer cualquiera que este manejando mi vida estaba en mi contra

- Hola – dijo de pronto, observé de reojo a mis padres observando la escena, cerré los ojos y respiré muy hondo

- Salgamos – susurré haciendo que me siguiera hacia la puerta – ya vuelvo – me dirigí hacia mis padres, abrí la puerta e hice que saliera de mi casa – ahora sí, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Tenemos que conversar – levanté las cejas en señal de sorpresa y bufé, mi cuerpo inmediatamente reaccionó ante la intensa mirada que estaba recibiendo de su parte, sin darme cuenta mi corazón había estado latiendo muy fuerte desde que lo vi y mis manos habían estado sudando mucho en señal de nerviosismo, agregando mi respiración que delataba mi estado

- Creo que dijimos todo la última vez que conversamos – él hizo una mueca y cogió un poco de su cabello, tiró de él y suspiró, observé atentamente su reacción y mi estómago me traicionó sintiendo las tan odiadas mariposas

- No – susurró, de pronto su reacción me asustó, bajó la mano con rapidez y se la metió al bolsillo, sin querer retrocedí un paso y observé como sacaba dos hojas de su bolsillo, la desdobló y vi que habían sido arrancadas de un cuaderno – leí todo esto y estas hojas me dieron el valor que no tenía para acercarme de nuevo a ti – fruncí mi ceño y frustrada suspiré sin entender algún palabra

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté apuntando con mi rostro las hojas que estaban en sus manos, de pronto él cogió las hojas y les dio la vuelta para que observara; mi respiración se volvió errática y mi cabeza empezó a funcionar con rapidez, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sentí mucho calor recorrer mi cuerpo solo había una explicación para eso

- No te molestes con Alice por favor – añadió de pronto tan pronto entendió la mirada que le di – ella tiene miedo de que te molestes, pero hizo bien al pasarme estas hojas – añadió, apreté mis dientes con fuerza para no soltar cualquier burrada

- Eso no te da derecho para venir aquí y decirme lo que quieras decirme, por el simple hecho de leer unas hojas que escribí – respondí sin poder evitarlo

- Por favor Bella perdóname, perdóname, soy un tonto que hizo todo mal, hice todo mal y no supe aprovechar la situación, me arrepiento tanto de no haber luchado un poco más por ti, pero todavía te pienso, todavía siento mucho por ti, Te Quiero con todas mis fuerzas Bella, te extraño cada día y no sea… - de inmediato corté su monologo quitándole las hojas

- No hagas esto por favor – susurré, arrugando al mismo tiempo las hojas que escribí tiempo atrás – no por el simple hecho de saber lo que siento, no hagas esto difícil y vete, vete por favor – añadí

- No Bella, ¿no entiendes que todavía Te Quiero? – preguntó desesperado acercándose a mí, cerré los ojos con fuerza y quise que fuera un sueño, aquellos sueños y pensamientos en los que imaginaba esta situación, él apareciendo y yo acercándome a él para abrazarlo y decirle lo idiota que había sido, pero ahora era diferente, mi reacción había sido diferente

- No lo hagas – volví a decir – vete – volví a pedirle, Edward me sujetó de la mano, se la llevó hacia sus labios y deposito un beso largo en mis dedos

- Bella por favor perdóname, escúchame – rogó, levanté la mirada y observé como sus ojos se volvieron rojos tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando, me quedé sin fuerzas al observar su mirada, triste y melancólica, desvié mi mirada y negué con fuerza – dame una oportunidad por favor, sé que todo lo hice mal, pero por favor dame una oportunidad y te demostraré que estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti, que todavía Te Quiero, que Te Amo con todas mis fuerzas, pero por favor, solo necesito una oportunidad – imploró cogiendo mis dos manos

- Y que harás, ¿tirarte del puente? ¿volar en parapente? ¿Qué harás? – pregunté con sarcasmo – no hiciste absolutamente nada para buscarme, ni siquiera escribiste, al menos esperaba un mensaje tuyo y ahora que sabes mis sentimientos por estas estúpidas hojas ¿me buscas? - pregunté enfurecida – vete no te quiero ver – añadí completamente molesta, intenté escaparme de él pero no pude y me abrazó con fuerza

- Por favor, perdóname, soy un tonto un estúpido, perdóname, dame una oportunidad – sentí como las lágrimas caían sobre mi cuello y mojaban mi chompa, sentí como su cuerpo convulsionaba al mismo tiempo que el mío, su voz temblorosa rogándome por una oportunidad – por favor, dame una oportunidad más – añadió en un susurro, rápidamente tragué saliva porque me sentía una completa desgraciada haciendo llorar a alguien, pero no pude luchar en contra de mis sentimientos, mi corazón aun reclamaba por él, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos sus abrazos y había extrañado tanto su tacto, me alejé de él, lo miré detenidamente y pasé mi mano por su mejilla limpiando sus lágrimas, él cerró los ojos sintiendo mi tacto y suspiró haciendo que su aliento chocara con mi rostro – extrañaba sentir tus manos sobre mi rostro – susurró, de pronto abrió sus ojos y me observó – por favor no llores, no merezco ni una sola lagrima tuya, sé que soy un tonto y nunca dejaré de reprocharme el tiempo que estuvimos separados – limpió muy rápido mis mejillas y depositó un beso en ambas

- No puedo – susurré, él de inmediato capturó mis labios con los suyos dándome un tierno pero apasionado beso, me alejé de él con dolor e hice que me soltara – Edward, todavía tengo que regresar a terminar varias cosas que deje pendiente, no puedo quedarme aquí por un buen tiempo – él suspiró y me miró

- Estoy consciente de ello, pero solo te pido una oportunidad más para demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero, te amo Bella, y no me importaría seguir esperando tu regreso, te esperaré, esta vez si te esperaré – hice una mueca y negué con la cabeza

- No Edward – susurré, él de nuevo se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza

- Por favor Bella, será como una cita, aunque muy en el fondo no quiero eso, quiero de nuevo tenerte conmigo, quiero esperarte, hablar contigo, cantar, besarte con intensidad cuando nos veamos, abrazarte con fuerza, extrañarte cuando estemos separados, perdóname Bella, siempre te pregunté que me habías hecho, hasta ahora lo sigo haciendo, esos papeles que Alice me envió solamente ayudaron a que deje de ser cobarde y de una vez te buscara porque no aguanto estar sin ti, aun sea a distancia, te confieso que tengo tanto miedo de que conozcas a alguien y te enamores, no quiero ni puedo imaginarlo, te quiero Bella, te quiero ovejita – añadió abrazándome con más fuerza, suspiré con sorpresa ante como me había llamado

Todo este tiempo había esperado con ansias que me llamara así, había extrañado sus abrazos sus besos, su tacto, su mirada, su fragancia, la manera en que se ríe o las veces que jugábamos, su voz cuando canta, había extrañado todo absolutamente todo y ahora que lo tenía en frente tenía miedo, ahora era yo la que tenía miedo, miedo a que solo sea algo pasajero porque esta vez ya no lo soportaría, no soportaría que no funcionara, no soportaría tanto dolor, tenía mucho miedo y él al parecer se había dado cuenta con tan solo mirar mis ojos, se dedicó a acariciar mi mejilla con ternura y a depositar besos en mi frente, en mi mejilla y en mi nariz, sin llegar a los labios, tenía mucho miedo, pero si le decía que no me arrepentiría, y si le decía que si también me arrepentiría si al final no funcionaba, pero tenía admitir profundamente que todavía lo quería, lo amaba como nunca antes amé a alguien.

- Será como una cita, como nuestra primera salida – él sonrió y besó tiernamente mis labios, transmitiéndome que definitivamente no me arrepentiría de haberle dado otra oportunidad.

* * *

**_Son las 3:06 de la madrugada en mi país día martes, y realmente pensaba estudiar pero no podía mientras esta idea rondaba por mi mente_**

**_espero que las haya gustado ya que hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribo nada_**

**_me hes muy grato haber escrito al menos este one-shot debido a que la inspiración esta por los suelos_**

**_un abrazo gigante a todas las que lean esto_**

**_gracias_**

**_Atte. Amyel_**


End file.
